Vs. Azumarill
Vs. Azumarill is the tenth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 11/4/2015. Story It is sunset, as Ian and Bayleef are sitting on a boulder, which is overlooking a city. In the distance is Mt. Silver. Ian looks satisfied and is smiling, as Bayleef is nuzzling up against him. Ian: You need something? Elise is standing behind Ian, having just arrived. Nervously, she approaches, being to his side but not on the boulder. Elise: NO, no! I was just looking for you. Ian: Silver Town. It’s said that the sunset over the city has no match. Whoever said that, wasn’t lying. Elise stands there awkwardly, as Ian continues to watch the sunset. Elise: Uh, I did have a question. Why did you, turn down the gym leader position? Ian: It’s not what I want. Elise: But, with the title of gym leader, you are already determined to be one of the strongest trainers in the region! Ian: Being stuck in a town, waiting for trainers to come to me. For trainers to get to the Pokémon League, they have to beat me. I need to keep moving. Pallet Town is nice, but I refuse to be anchored down anywhere again. Elise: Again? Ian: The title of Champion, means you are the strongest, but also the freest. You can go anywhere, do everything. No one can tell you what to do. That’s what I want, and I’m not stopping anywhere short of my goal. Ian gets up, Bayleef stirring. The sun has set, the moon on the horizon. Ian hops down off the boulder, walking back towards Silver Town. Bayleef runs after him, and Elise follows as well, smiling. That night is the opening ceremony for those who entered the tournament, Ian on the field. Scattered in the crowd are Gary, Harrison, Macy, Jimmy and Vincent. Mr. Goodshow is on the stage. Mr. Goodshow: Hello, one and all! I am proud to announce that the Silver Conference has begun! Many of you have proven your worth in the recent Team Rocket incident, but that has only increased our resolve. I hope you all battle your hardest out there! And now, the Torch Runner with the flame of Ho-oh! A runner enters the stadium, carrying the torch. He makes it to the pedestal, and lights the flame, the flame growing and lighting the stadium. Mr. Goodshow: Let the competition begin! End Scene Surrounding the Silver stadium are several battlefields surrounded by fences. Ian, Bayleef, Elise, Togepi and Conway travel down, seeing several battles commencing. One trainer’s Furret battles against a Mankey, while a Clefable fires a Solar Beam at Phanpy. Wigglytuff uses Sing to put a Granbull to sleep, as Abra sits in front of a Psyduck, which tilts its head in confusion. Psyduck: Psy? Elise: All these trainers beat eight gym leaders and helped out against Team Rocket. And they all have to go through screening battles? Conway: There are so many trainers in the competition, that they have to lower the playing field. Each trainer has to participate in three one-on-one battles. And they judge the trainer’s skills, so even if they lose a match, they could still make it on to the semi-finals. Ian: The easy way to move on is to win each time. Ian arrives at a battlefield, as he enters it. A referee and a boy with blue hair are standing there. Referee: Hello, Ian. Now, we can begin. Trainers, take your positions! Ian and Salvador take their positions, as on a screen are their faces, Ian’s in a blue circle and Salvador’s in a red circle. They each have colored pie pieces on a circle, as the light starts circling through them. Elise: What does that do? Conway: The one that the light lands on determines who chooses their Pokémon first. Elise: Giving the other trainer an advantage in choosing Pokémon. The light stops on blue, Ian smiling. Referee: Ian chooses his Pokémon first! This will be a one-on-one battle, and the winner will be the trainer with their Pokémon still able to fight. And, begin! Ian: Hitmontop! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Hitmontop, who lands on his feet. Hitmontop: Hit, mon, TOP! Salvador: Ha! A Fighting type! Perfect! Go, Azumarill! Salvador throws a Pokéball, choosing Azumarill. Azumarill: Azu! (Ian scans Azumarill.) Pokédex: Azumarill, the Aqua Rabbit Pokémon, and the evolved form of Marill. Azumarill's long ears are indispensable sensors. By focusing its hearing, this Pokémon can identify what kinds of prey are around, even in rough and fast-running rivers. Hitmontop glares at Azumarill angrily, his eye twinkling. Azumarill looks slightly Intimidated, but shakes it off. Ian: Let’s start off with Rapid Spin! Salvador: Play Rough! Hitmontop jumps onto his horn, as he spins at Azumarill. Azumarill runs at Hitmontop, glowing with a pink aura. Azumarill tackles Hitmontop, canceling out Rapid Spin, him tumbling back as well. Elise: Play Rough?! Ian: What was that? Salvador: A Fairy type! A while back, Professor Oak had a radio show special where he had a girl named Elise on, the discoverer of the Fairy Type Pokémon. Its advantages, weaknesses, and moves. Upon listening to it, I realized that Azumarill resisted the Fighting type like she said, and realized that it’s a Fairy type. My goal is to become a powerful trainer, and to one day meet this Elise girl and tell her what I found. Elise: Wow. People actually listened. Conway: Thousands of people listen to Professor Oak’s broadcasts. That incident made you famous. Ian: Wow. That’s actually pretty impressive. Hitmontop, let’s defeat a Fairy type. Hitmontop: (Not too injured) Top! Salvador: Hey, wait! How come it’s not hurt? Ian: Hitmontop’s ability is Intimidate. So at the start of a battle, he gives his opponents a glare, which frightens them and weakens their Attack. Giving us a chance. Hitmontop, use Drill Run! Hitmontop spins at Azumarill horn first, brown energy released from the parting air. Azumarill charges with Play Rough, the two attacks colliding and knocking each other back. Salvador: Alright, let’s go with Water Gun! Ian: Gyro Ball! Hitmontop jumps onto his horn, spinning as a silver ring forms at an angle around him. He spins in, pushing through Water Gun. Gyro Ball crashes into Azumarill, it skidding back. Salvador: A Steel type move?! Ian: What’s wrong? Can’t handle a Steel type move? Salvador: Uh, as if! Steel type moves are strong against Fairy types, but Water types resist it! This battle is even now! Let’s go with Aqua Tail! Ian: Rapid Spin! Hitmontop spins at Azumarill, who’s tail releases a spiral of water around it. The attacks collide, breaking each other. Azumarill fires Water Gun, Hitmontop continuing to spin, hitting Azumarill with Rapid Spin. Hitmontop comes off his horn, leg glowing orange. He slams Hi Jump Kick into Azumarill, it skidding back. Salvador: Play Rough! Azumarill charges in, slamming into Hitmontop with Play Rough. Hitmontop skids back, as the two are panting heavily. Ian: A rough battle. One move left. Gyro Ball! Salvador: Play Rough! Hitmontop charges in with Gyro Ball, as Azumarill crashes in with Play Rough. The two go past each other, standing still. Azumarill falls, as Hitmontop jumps back onto his feet. Referee: Azumarill is unable to battle! The winner is Hitmontop, and the victor is Ian! Ian smiles, as he walks onto the field. Salvador looks upset, as he returns Azumarill. Ian: That was an excellent battle. Ian extends his hand, as Salvador shakes it. Salvador: Thanks, but I’ve got to know. How’d you know to use Gyro Ball? Ian: You see the girl over my shoulder, watching the battle? Salvador looks around Ian, spotting Elise holding Togepi. Togepi: Toge, toge! Salvador: (Gasps) You don’t mean, Ian: I travel with the Elise you talked about. I know as much about the Fairy type as I can. If you want, I can introduce you. Salvador: (Elated) Really?! Oh, that would be great! Ian returns Hitmontop, as he and Salvador head for the gate, leaving the battlefield. Salvador’s eyes widen, as he grabs Elise’s hand, startling her. Salvador: HI! I’m Salvador, and I must say, I am a huge fan of your work! I have become a Fairy trainer because of you! I taught Azumarill Play Rough from what you said about the move. Elise: Oh. Uh, that’s nice. Salvador: It’s true! While listening, I was inspired by your story, and Ian is standing off to the side, Elise looking completely uncomfortable with the attention. Voice: You really aren’t one for the limelight, are you? Ian turns, as Mr. Goodshow approaches him. Ian: Mr. Goodshow. Mr. Goodshow: Glad to see that your speech against Satoshi didn’t get you kicked out. He has the power to control this entire event. Ian: It’s not that bad, is it? Mr. Goodshow: You humiliated and defied him on international television. Vendettas can be dangerous things, that affect people in the most unfortunate of ways. I suggest you keep your head low. Ian: I’ll do what I want. And I’ll still climb to the top. Mr. Goodshow: Alright. Don’t say I didn’t warn you. Ian: I appreciate it. End Scene Bayleef glows with a green aura, slamming her front feet into the ground. She uses Grass Pledge, releasing several grass energy towers at Cloyster. The towers circle Cloyster, then strikes from below. Cloyster is out cold. Referee: Cloyster is unable to battle! The winner is Bayleef, and the victor is Ian. Bayleef: Bay! Ian: Nice job, Bayleef. Ian and Bayleef leave the field, heading for another one. Elise and Conway follow. Conway: So, you’d get Salvador’s number? Elise: What? No! (She blushes) W-why would you say that? Conway: No reason. It seems like you two really hit it off. Elise: I never imagined how much of an impact my talk on Fairy Pokémon would have on others. Conway: It was a revolutionary discovery. I know Ian was influenced by it. Ian is on another battlefield, as Delibird throws Present orbs, them exploding around a Larvitar. Delibird then swings its tail, releasing Blizzard, hitting and defeating Larvitar. Referee: Larvitar is unable to battle! The winner is Delibird, and the victor is Ian. Delibird: Deli, deli! Ian: Good job, Delibird. Ian returns Delibird, as he leaves. Conway: Three wins. That guarantees your entry into the Semi-Finals. Ian: Yep. And who knows? Maybe we’ll meet more Elise fans. Elise blushes at that, as Ian walks off, his face set with determination. Main Events * The Silver Conference begins. * Ian wins all three of his preliminary rounds, ensuring his place in the main tournament. * It's revealed that the Azumarill family is part Fairy type. * Ian's reasoning for wanting to become champion is revealed. To be the freest trainer. * Ian's Hitmontop learns Gyro Ball, and his ability is Intimidate. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Salvador * Mr. Goodshow * Referee Cameo Characters * Gary Oak * Harrison * Macy * Jimmy * Vincent * Competing trainers Pokémon * Bayleef (Ian's) * Hitmontop (Ian's) * Delibird (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Azumarill (Salvador's) * Cloyster * Larvitar * Furret * Mankey * Clefable * Phanpy * Wigglytuff * Granbull * Abra * Psyduck Trivia * The effects of Elise going on the radio show is shown here, with many trainers being influenced by it. * Ian expresses his desire for freedom. * Mr. Goodshow reveals the consequences that could've ensued from Ian disrespecting Satoshi. * This is the first time Delibird is shown winning a match. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Conference Category:Pokémon Tales: Fairy Research Category:Pokémon Tales: Elise